


False Impressions (Dreamswap)

by OneBizarreKai



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamswap - AU, M/M, Short Story, basically a story where Blue and Error reconcile, here we go again, like really short (again), takes place after What Friends Are For, whoopdedoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/pseuds/OneBizarreKai
Summary: “Error, I really want to kiss you right now,” Blue suddenly admitted quietly, looking him right in the eyes. “Can I kiss you?”“W-what?!” Error stammered. “Why is this coming up?!”“You’ll let me, won’t you, Error?” Blue asked, whispering almost sensually. He leaned closer, his eyes wide. “Error.”





	False Impressions (Dreamswap)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set to take place after What Friends Are For, another story I've written and posted on my tumblr.
> 
> http://onebizarrekai.tumblr.com/post/162261146159/dreamswap-what-friends-are-for

It had been a while since Error and Blue made their deal; the deal to try and put things behind them and to try and be friends again.  
  
At Nightmare’s request, Blue had yet to ever actually go to the meme squad’s house, since his opinion of Blue was understandably still a little less than trusting. Error always just went to Blue’s house, starting out uneasy, but slowly becoming more comfortable. They would watch movies together, do crafts together, play video games, bake, sometimes just talk…  
  
One day, they were making cheesecake together because why the heck not. They were on the couch in the living room, waiting for the long baking hour to pass, passing the time by playing a card game together, which Error was winning… for the third time in a row.  
  
“I didn’t think it was possible to be good at card games,” Blue said. “So why are you just that?”  
  
“I’m not, I’m just getting good cards,” Error replied.  
  
Blue put down an unimpressive card. “Constantly. I call cheats.”  
  
“Me? You would be the one cheating if anyone,” Error told him.  
  
Error put down another card for his turn, granting him a third victory. Blue let out a groan.  
  
“I think I’ve had just about enough of you,” he said jokingly, gathering up the cards. “There should be a punishment for continuous winning.”  
  
“Seems pretty backwards to me,” Error said with a laugh. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”  
  
A wide grin suddenly spread on Blue’s face.  
  
“It is if you fight back,” he said.  
  
Blue reached forward to Error’s sides, teasing them with his fingers. Error froze up for a moment and promptly started thrashing around.  
  
“Wh—AGH! STOPPIT—!” he cried, but to no avail. He bunched himself up as he cried out, trying to push Blue’s hands away, but it didn’t work too well.  
  
Error found himself gasping for air as Blue kept tickling him, his attempts to recoil ending up with him lying down and Blue steadily moving to loom over him, continuing with just one hand and balancing himself with the other, a smirk on his face.  
  
“Ah—ahhhh—Blue stop—I can’t breathe—stop!!” Error yelled out, rolling over to the side Blue was tickling on and curling up.  
  
“Make me~” Blue cooed.  
  
Yet as Error stopped making so much noise and started to struggle more, Blue’s merciless tickling suddenly turned into more gentle movements. He steadily rolled Error back onto his back, ghosting his fingers down towards the rim of his shirt and starting to slip them under. Error cracked open an eye, realizing that Blue was now above him.  
  
“W-whoa, what the hell are you doing?” he asked.  
  
“Nothing much…” Blue replied.  
  
“Don’t _nothing much_ me! What. Are. You doing,” Error repeated, heat rushing to his face.  
  
Blue was quiet for a moment.  
  
“Error, I really want to kiss you right now,” Blue suddenly admitted quietly, looking him right in the eyes. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
“W-what?!” Error stammered. “Why is this coming up?!”  
  
“You’ll let me, won’t you, Error?” Blue asked, whispering almost sensually. He leaned closer, his eyes wide. “ _Error_.”  
  
“Blue—but—“ Error started, “W-why??”  
  
“Because I like you, Error,” Blue said, speaking in a gentle tone. “I like you a lot. But you probably figured that out by now.”  
  
Error was at a loss for words. Blue was right above him, a somewhat hopeful look on his face.  
  
“We’re here already…” Blue continued. “Just say yes…”  
  
“I’m n-not _passive_ , Blue,” Error said, his words coming out somewhat awkwardly as his voice glitched. He put his hands on the sides of Blue’s head, leaning up and kissing him.  
  
It lasted just a few moments, being nothing more than a simple kiss. Error backed away a tiny bit, his cheekbones glowing.  
  
Blue smiled.  
  
“We’ll see about that,” he said, moving Error’s glasses out of the way, putting his hands on either side of Error’s head and closing the distance between them again.  
  
Error was helpless to try and resist. He had no idea with whom, but somehow, Blue had gotten really good at this.  
  
“Error…” Blue purred, planting gentle kisses on his face. “Say you’ll be mine…”  
  
“N-no way,” Error said, his eyes squeezed shut. “Y-you’ll be _mine_ , you got it?”  
  
“Aw come on, that’s not fair,” Blue whined.  
  
“I think we’ve established that certain things aren’t fair,” Error told him, opening his eyes a crack and turning his head slightly.  
  
“All right, then allow me to suggest something,” Blue said. “We’ll both be each other’s. Isn’t that what we’re going for?”  
  
“Whatever,” Error mumbled. “Just… kiss me again already.”  
  
“You’ve had a change of heart,” Blue said. “Or is it something else?”  
  
“Shut up, Blue…”  
  
“You just really like telling me what to do, don’t you?”  
  
Error’s eyes narrowed. “So do you.”  
  
Blue chuckled, leaning in to kiss him on the nose. “Maybe a little,” he said.  
  
Error grabbed the front of Blue’s scarf and pulled him down for another kiss. “Too bad,” he practically growled, his voice glitching.  
  
Blue smirked, closing the distance again himself. He started to slip his fingers under Error’s shirt, running them over his spine. Error let out muffled moans against the kiss, slowly melting into it as Blue moved his hand up and touched his ribs.  
  
Error was starting to shake, but wrapped his arms around Blue’s neck.  
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Blue asked quietly.  
  
“N… no,” Error insisted. “Don’t stop.”  
  
“As you wish,” Blue said, slipping off Error’s scarf and trailing kisses down his neck. Error whimpered as Blue ran his fingers down his sternum under his shirt. “Error… lift your arms up…” Blue whispered.  
  
Error complied and Blue lifted the shirt up over his head, quickly getting it out of the way. Blue leaned back down and started to plant kisses on his ribs, moving his body against Error’s ever so slightly.  
  
“A-ah, Blue~” Error moaned. He quickly slammed his hand over his mouth, face flushing even more.  
  
“Oh Error, you’re way too cute,” Blue said somewhat exasperatedly. “There’s no need to stop yourself.”  
  
Error’s face twitched.  
  
“It’s just you and me…” Blue told him, kissing him again, even more roughly than last time. He started to move just a bit more, Error finding himself unconsciously starting to move with him, and his strength starting to disappear.  
  
He felt Blue’s hand traveling down painfully slowly, this burning desire forming for him to just—  
  
The oven started beeping obnoxiously.  
  
“God dammit,” Blue grumbled. “Don’t move.” He got up and dragged himself into the kitchen.  
  
Wow. Blue never really swore.  
  
Error heard the oven open and close and a few beeps. Blue then appeared back in the doorway, literally throwing his shirt off as he walked back into the room.  
  
“Now where were we?” he said.


End file.
